Office Empire (TV Series)
''Office Empire ''is a 2018 american sci fi-thriller and is produced by Warner Bro. Television and 21st Century FOX and Comcast. The series is set in the the not-so distant future were the World is overpopulated and most cities and towns have become slums including New York City, Chicago, Las Vegas, Los Angeles etc., which leads to the rise of a new nation on what is the former United States, called Office ''Empire, ''which is a more strict and happy government that runs not by a president, council, or committee, but by artificial intelligence, that humans co-exist while humanoid robots, in this society, but when a pandemic mysteriously kills most humans, a human and humanoid learn about the pandemic called "DC-13" that killed most humans decades ago, and discover the cause and a possible cure, and save humans future. June 7, 2017, Netflix ordered a straight-to-order series and ordered 10 episodes, to premiere sometime in 2018. On June 25, 2018, Netflix announced the series was renewed for a second season of 10 episodes. Season 2 is expected to launch on July 3, 2019. On June 24, 2019, Netflix announced the series was renewed for a third season ahead of the Season 2 premiere, and will consist of 13 episodes, and the season was extended 5 episodes - extending the count to a 18-episode third season, with part 1 releasing May 15, 2020. On October 9, 2019, Netflix announced the series was renewed for a fourth and fifth season, with each season consisting 13 episodes, renewing the series through 2022, bringing the episode count to 62 episodes. Synopsis Set in the early 22nd century, Decades after a pandemic called "DC-13" But Dubbed as "Eye Opener" by the media, killed 80% of humans, mostly between ages 20-30, Around the world nations began to collapse and a new world nation risen called ''Office Empire, ''and addressed the remaining humans on earth that a new better world will come. In 2142, Office Empire whose been in power for over 20 years, secretly passes a new bill to the "artificial intelligence" committee to order the extermination of all humans even further, as mass killings. In Office 439, What once was New York City, 16-year old Isaiah Davis is a quiet kid who lives with his 140-year old Father Mange, who was born in 2002, and mostly tells stories of the "good times" referring before the rise of robotic engineering when everything was normal, in the early 21st century, and news spread across the office's that humans are mysteriously dying and people thinking is the "Eye Opener", and Isaiah is planning a escape to the safe-haven for all humans in Iceland. Across the world in Office 248, A humanoid robot, Alissa, who lives in the more-advanced and luxurious Office is a anti-Empirian and is currently planning a rally after her human-great-grandmother was killed by one of the "Scapers" (Robotic Killing Squads), and bumps into Isaiah who teleported there by accident, She takes him to her luxurious apartment were he and her talk about past experiences with the death of family members, she later reveals that Scapers are killing more humans than ever and stop the human population from growing, not "Eye Opener", she reveals she is a humanoid and he runs and she reveals she is a friend, She reveals she is the daughter of the "artificial intelligence" humanoid who runs the Empire, and that all humans will be secretly killed, and Melissa and Isaiah team up to stop the uprising and save humans future . Society is divided into colors and roles, in different offices. The society is split into social categories. In the Season 1 ending post-credits scene, a mysterious black figure comes and gets the only pint of the cure - Shut Eye, and walks away. Season Two jumps into new territory after 4 months of Dictator B-3954 has won the election the totalitarian state is put in place, the only pint of shut eye is stolen by a unknown person, and when 3954's plan's to wipe out 95% of the remaining humans, the world is in a uprising, and a human rebellion has begun, When mass murders of robots begin this leads to the new mystery and to uncover dark secrets of the past of the rise of humanoids. Some scenes of Season 2 will be set in the far future in 2687. The second season concludes, when a machine unexpectedly sends B-3954, Jeff, Alissa, Isaiah, and George back to the year 2017 and to a grocery store. Production On July 4, 2014, ABC Upfront announced a pilot episode based on a novel ''Office Empire, ''would air on the 2014-15 fall schedule. On August 25, 2014, ABC confirmed the pilot episode was complete in production and confirmed the pilot would premiere on November 12, 2014 at 8:30pm. On October 5, 2014, ABC announced the pilot did not get a series order and pilot did not air, The project was abandoned. On April 2016, ABC announced the pilot episode and the project was back in works, and a new pilot episode was to be filmed. In the summer of 2016, ABC picked up the pilot to series and ordered 8 episodes. In fall 2016, Writing for the series began. In April 2017, ABC announced there was no room for the show on its 2017-18 television schedule, and thus effectively ending production on the series. In summer of 2017, Netflix ordered a straight-to-order series and order two additional episodes ordering 10 episodes. On April 2017, filming on the series had began. On December 13, 2017, Production on the series ended. On February 13, 2018, Netflix announced a release date for all 10 episodes on April 27, 2018. Production will begin for the second season on November 15, 2018. On July 27, 2017, On a Interview with TVLine the creator of the series says production for the first season including, writing, filming, table reads, and post-production, took 9 months alone, and a streaming date took 3-4 to get a official release date. On December 4, 2018, Netflix announced the second season production is scheduled to wrap on December 14 in Los Angeles, CA, Season 2 was announced to premiere on June 21, 2019, a 30-second teaser trailer was released announcing the premiere date, no footage from the second season was included, a later trailer is scheduled to premiere in Spring 2019. On December 26, 2018, Netflix released the episode titles for Season 2. On January 4, 2019, Netflix released the official release date for the series, set to premiere on July 3, 2019. Season 3 production will begin on August 12, 2019, and will conclude January 8, 2020, with part 1. Season 3 premieres on May 15, 2020. part 2 of Season 3 starts production in Summer 2020. Storylines On July 30, 2019, Dan Larson explained that Season 3 will be bigger and better than the first two, and that post production will take longer and that the season will premiere in the latter half of 2020. And that the storylines for the episodes were the best ever and they are currently writing Episode 9. On August 19, 2019, Dan revealed a Season 3 episode will reveal the full origin story of Office Empire and how it rose through the ranks. Future On July 7, 2019, In a interview with Variety, the creators stated that the series will last up to 4 seasons and may get a short-form fifth season. Season 4 if ordered would consist of 12 episodes. and if Season 5 was ordered will get 6 episodes to wrap the story. Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019)